


Trois personnes qui ont vu Hannibal dîner dans un restaurant huppé et une qu'il prit à emporter

by BabelGhoti, yue_ix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Français | French, Il n'y a pas de confirmation que Will et Hannibal sont ensemble, M/M, Murder Husbands, Narrateur non fiable, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, PdV externe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Point de vue personnage original, Unreliable Narrator, mais c'est implicite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Will et Hannibal dînent dans un trois étoiles.





	1. Audio performance

### Détails

  * **Longueur:** 00:19:39 
  * **Format de fichier:** MP3 (17.9 MB)
  * **Description de l'image couverture:** Fausse capture d'écran de TripAdvisor avec les informations modifiées.



### Téléchargement

  * Pour télécharger OU diffusion en direct: [cliquer ici](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/podcast/pod-together/3personnes_BabelGhoti-Yueix.mp3)



### Crédits

  * **Texte:** [_Voir chapitres suivants._](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392796)
  * **Auteure:** Yue_ix
  * **Acteur:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Editeur:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Artiste de la couverture:** Yue_IX
  * **Musique:** [The Divine Comedy - A Lady of a Certain Age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npgyVvj3Mjs)
  * **Hôtesse:** Paraka



  



	2. (TEXTE) 1. Le maître d'hôtel

**MAÎTRE D'HÔTEL**

Quand je l'ai vu entrer, il m'a semblé l'incarnation du touriste européen aisé. Il portait un complet parfaitement coupé comme s’il était né dedans et sa belle stature mettait en valeur ses attributs. Épaules larges, taille sculptée, nez droit, large front, regard clair et aussi perçant que celui d'un aigle ayant aperçu sa proie.

Ne vous moquez pas, vous comprendriez si vous l’aviez vu, vous aussi.

Français? Non, je ne crois pas. Il avait un accent, mais je ne sais pas d'où. Quelque part à l'Est...

Il avait réservé sous le nom du comte Lloyd Wyman 8ieme du nom. Carte Visa noire, rien de particulier. 

Un nom étrange? Oui, mais non. Honnêtement, vous seriez surpris du nombre de gens qui ont des titres aussi long et plus encore. À chaque fois que l'on se dit que c'est une mauvaise blague, on découvre que c'est vraiment un vicomte de je-ne-sais-où, alors bon on arrête vite de poser des questions. De toute façon, nous sommes payés tout autant pour notre discrétion que pour notre service. 

**POLICIER**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont commandé?

**MAÎTRE D'HÔTEL**

Voyons voir.... Ils ont commandé le loup de Méditerranée ainsi que notre spécialité pour amateurs: stocafi à la monégasque. Ils ont tous les deux dégusté les entrées, apéritifs, vins et digestifs habituels de la maison. 

**POLICIER**

Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier chez ces clients?

**MAÎTRE D'HÔTEL**

Oui, le contraste entre eux et en même temps, leur compatibilité. L'un mangeait avec des manières impeccables, et l'autre essayait de son mieux en écoutant attentivement les instructions. 

Le comte était un homme distingué, tout à fait dans son élément dans notre établissement haut de gamme. Tout en lui respirait la distinction: l'élégance de sa gestuelle, la coupe impeccable de son complet, son profil fier et droit, son regard perçant. Il a commandé pour son compagnon puis pour lui-même et s’est souvenu du nom de tout personnel qu'il a rencontré. Il a décrit à son compagnon de table les différentes notes de nos vins et de nos mets, l’autre se prêtant un peu gauchement au jeu. Lui, de toute évidence, n'était pas à l'aise dans notre établissement. 

Ayant l'habitude de clients qui n'ont jamais fait l’expérience d’un raffinement comme le nôtre, je leur ai proposé une table sur notre terrasse, qui offre une vue magnifique sur la baie. Ceci a semblé les distraire et offrir un point de confort et de discussion. Cependant, M. Leclair à visiblement pâli en voyant la hauteur de la corniche où notre terrasse se perche, et a refusé d'y mettre les pieds. Il devait avoir une forme avancée de vertige. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je me suis empressé de m'excuser et leur ai offert la table libre la plus éloignée de ces fenêtres. M. Lloyd l'a accompagné, une main rassurante sur le dos de M. Leclair. 

Ils sont restés au restaurant quelques heures et nous ont fait des éloges sur les mets. Principalement M. LLoyd, mais aussi quelque peu M. Leclair, autant qu’il le pouvait avec sa maîtrise limitée de la langue. Accent très curieux, d'ailleurs. Américain mais pas exactement. Je ne me souvient plus d'où il a dit qu'il originait. 

Ils sont partis vers 22h, en compagnie d'un voisin de table qu'ils ont rencontré ici même. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient auparavant. Je ne pourrais pas dire grand chose de plus, nous avions principalement remarqué ce détail car leur compagnon était arrivée avec Mme Divine, une habituée de chez nous, alors le voir repartir au bras d'un autre...et qui plus est d'un homme... me laissa une impression. 

Nous possédons deux caméras de surveillance. Je peux vous mettre en contact avec notre responsable de la sécurité. Elle saura comment récupérer les bandes d'enregistrement des caméras à l'entrée.

Bof. Je n'ai rien d'autre à déclarer qui me semble pertinent.


	3. (TEXTE) 2. La jeune influenceuse indiscrète

**POLICIER**

Pourriez-vous nous décrire vos voisins de table, s'il vous plaît?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Les messieurs à nos côtés hier? Vous voulez dire le couple gay marié? 

**POLICIER**

Quoi? Ils étaient mariés?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

_L'influenceuse rit, un peu mal à l'aise, et fait semblant qu'il fait chaud dans la pièce._

Ma foi, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ce n'est pas pour manque d'essayer. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient, ouf! Et ce qu'ils se disaient, tout haut. 

**POLICIER**

Pourriez-nous nous fournir des exemples?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Par où commencer. Celui en complet bleu marine, Le-quelquechose?

**POLICIER**

_Le policier vérifie ses notes écrites._

Ils avaient réservé sous les noms Lloyd et Leclair.

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Oui, LLoyd. Déjà, il parlait en français à son mari - euh, compagnon - qui, clairement, ne comprenait que dalle mais s'en fichait. Lloyd décrivait la saveur de son plat comme s’il essayait de le séduire, au point que si j'avais été célibataire plutôt que en compagnie de mon petit ami, et Lloyd de même, je pense bien que j'aurais pu mordre à l'hameçon. Les propos étaient salaces au point d'en devenir gênants. Pas parce que c'était gay, non, bien au contraire ! Euh, je veux dire… bref. En fait, c'est que c'était.. euh. Trop. Simplement trop. 

_L'influenceuse prend une voix plus grave pour imiter le ton de LLoyd._

"Ce Gamberoni de San Remo m’évoque des yeux marrons attendant d'être délectés."

"Nul besoin de m'attendre pour attaquer ta mise en bouche. Je suis parfaitement heureux d'être spectateur à ton carnage."

**POLICIER**

Et c'était toujours des images violentes?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Des images violentes? Oui, c'est une bonne description. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il y avait aussi plusieurs remarques aux connotations, disons, romantiques. 

"Le dressage de ce plat démontre une main de fer dans un gant de velours pour ce sous-chef."

"La marinade est fouettée tendrement avec les épices, puis la chair de l'agneau est entaillée avec soin afin de permettre une pénétration lente et profonde."

"La menthe a des propriétés apéritives et peut soulager les maux de tête, lorsque prise par voie orale..."

Et là il lui faisait des yeux doux, avec juste assez de pause pour promettre quelque chose après le repas,

_L'influenceuse reprend sa voix plus grave, pour imiter LLoyd._

__  


"...en infusion ou en huile essentielle."

**POLICIER**

Comment avez-vous pu voir l'expression de son visage?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Comment j'ai vu son regard? La salle a de magnifiques miroirs au plafond, ainsi qu'au pourtour de la pièce pour mettre en valeur son mobilier en bois.

**POLICIER**

Ah. Comment réagissait son compagnon face à ces avances ?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Plutôt stoïquement, vu la franchise des sous-entendus. Il faut dire que étant donné son accent et les rares mots que je l’ai entendu dire, je ne crois pas qu'il parlait vraiment français. Donc Lloyd décrivait ses impressions en images violentes et son homme l'écoutait avec indulgence. 

**POLICIER**

Les avez-vous vus partir?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Oh. Hm. Bon, je dois admettre un détail un peu embarrassant. Voyez-vous, j'étais captivée par ce duo. Leur présence dégageait quelque chose de... d'électrifiant, et leurs échanges chargés m’ont intrigué au point que que je n'ai pas été aussi discrète que j'aurais dû, pour leur laisser leur intimité. J'ai fait semblant de regarder les fleurs, que nous pouvions entrevoir derrière leur table, mais dès que nous avons terminé notre digestif, mon copain et moi, Lloyd a attiré mon regard et…

Et… 

**POLICIER**

_Adoucit sa posture. ___

__  
__  


____

Et?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

_Son regard est fuyant, sa voix s'estompe._

Vous allez me penser folle, ou obsédée de feuilletons. 

**POLICIER**

Non, nullement. Continuez.

**INFLUENCEUSE**

_L'influenceuse relate avec difficulté son expérience. Sa voix tremble. Elle continue avec reluctance._

Nos regards se sont simplement croisés, comme il arrive à tout le monde des dizaines de fois par jours, hein, rien de plus banal, mais… J'ai eu la nette et distincte impression d'être une proie qui venait de passer sous le nez d'un prédateur aux aguets. Ahh, j'en frissonne à nouveau, rien qu'à y penser. 

**POLICIER**

Vous a-t'il adressé la parole?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Il n'a rien dit, nos regards ne se sont croisés que le temps d’une seconde. Il n'a pas fait de mouvement de main, il n'a pas bronché, rien du tout…. Et pourtant…

**POLICIER**

Et pourtant?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi menacée. Avez-vous déjà vu un loup, un vrai, dans la forêt? Moi oui, il y a quelques années, lors d'une excursion dans les Alpes. Il était loin de nous, je ne pourrais même pas vous dire le couleur de son pelage. Et pourtant, j'ai tout de suite sû que j'étais épiée, et, surtout, que j'étais une cible. C'est un frisson, une alarme d'incendie, une vibration nerveuse de tous vos sens en émoi. La sensation persiste bien au-delà de la rencontre; j'en ai fait des cauchemars. Et bien, monsieur, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en cet instant précis.

**POLICIER**

Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

Après coup, nous sommes partis presque aussitôt. Mon copain a dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, nous sommes connecté, hein, je vous dis. Nous avons rassemblé nos affaires et nous sommes presque enfuis comme des voleurs. J'ai pris soin à ne pas regarder de nouveau dans la direction des messieurs, ni même à penser à eux, avant d'être de retour à la marina et bien enfermé dans notre voilier. 

**POLICIER**

Bien. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter?

**INFLUENCEUSE**

_Visiblement traumatisée._

Je souhaite ne plus jamais être en compagnie de l'un ou l'autre de ces hommes. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait, je ne témoignerai pas en leur présence. 

Est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant?


	4. (TEXTE) 3. La dame d'un certain âge et d'une certaine crédibilité

**DAME**

Bonjour. Belle journée n'est-ce pas? 

Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, jeunes hommes? 

**POLICIER**

Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'un dénommé Alexis Charlebois et avons raison de croire que vous pourriez nous aider à retracer son parcours.

**DAME**

Ale- oh. Alexis? Doux Seigneur et tous ses anges! Mais oui, nos chemins se sont croisés il y a peine quelques jours. Et il aurait disparu? Quelle histoire effrayante. Certainement, j'accepte de vous aider, si j'en ai la capacité. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que j’en ai l’air, messieurs, mais je crois en la justice.

**POLICIER**

Merci, madame. Pourriez-vous nous informer de votre itinéraire mercredi dernier, à partir de 17 heures?

**DAME**

Oui, c'était un mercredi. Voyons voir. Hier j'ai rencontré une bonne amie, actrice de renom, vous avez probablement vu ses pièces ? Non ? Vous êtes probablement trop jeunes, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus de temps à dédier aux vrais arts, ils sont trop distraits par leurs téléphones et leurs "Instan-graine". 

J'ai rencontré Françoise pour déjeuner mais le service était terrible et les touristes envahissants. On n'en voyait plus la gente locale et cela dégrade le charme de cette petite ville, je ne vous le cacherai pas. La première fois que j'ai visité --  
  


**POLICIER**

_Un des policiers arrête subtilement la machine enregistreuse alors que la dame s'égare dans les détails de son récit. Après plusieurs minutes de tels détours, il reprend l'enregristrement._

**DAME**

\-- et c'est ainsi que je suis ressortie de cette manche de Grande Finale de Poker avec quelques centaines d'euros en moins mais une magnifique invitation à dîner d'un très charmant jeune homme. Très bien élevé et charmant, mon Alexis. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres et les compliments lui venaient très aisément, même pour une petite vieille dame de 70 ans comme moi. 

**POLICIER**

Où êtes-vous allés dîner?

**DAME**

Humm. Oui, j'ai suggéré d'aller dîner au Louis XV à L'Hôtel de Paris. Voyez-vous, Alain, je veux bien sûr dire Alain Ducasse, le chef, est un ami de mon défunt mari. J'avais une réservation à mon nom pour ce soir-là. À chaque fois que je passe à Monte Carlo lors de mes voyages, j'y fais escale pour le saluer. Il faut dire que c'est également le seul trois étoiles du pays, alors je n'ai pas grand choix. (rires) Et puis, la compagnie était si bonne, j'ai eu envie de la montrer. Vous comprenez, Alain s'est toujours inquiété pour moi après la mort de mon mari, et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une dame de 65 ans à la chance de présenter un nouvel ami à ses connaissances. 

**POLICIER**

Bien sûr. Pouvez-vous nous décrire Alexis ce soir-là?

**DAME**

Alexis portait un blazer bleu marine et un pantalon kaki, et un polo pâle avec une poche de couleur différente, suivant la mode des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Il avait gominé ses cheveux en arrière et portait ses lunettes de soleil. Il m'a apporté un bouquet de pensées blanches et m'a embrassée sur la joue, alors que ce n'était que la deuxième fois que nous nous voyions, quelques heures à peine après notre toute première rencontre! Il m'a dit que je hantais déjà ses pensées. C'était un charmeur, mon Alexis. 

**POLICIER**

Et quelle heure était-il?

**DAME**

Il était alors environ 19h. 

Il m’a semblé être un homme très cultivé. Il ne tarissait pas d’éloges à l’égard du répertoire culinaire unique. Vous savez, Alain et Dominique m'ont toujours dit que la Riviera était leur source d'inspiration inépuisable.

À notre départ, je me suis excusée pour aller me repoudrer le nez. Je dois admettre que je me sentais devenir contrariée. 

**POLICIER**

Ah? Pourquoi?

**DAME**

Alexis voulais discuter de mes investissements à l'étranger; je crois bien qu'il faisait des études de finance ou voulait créer sa propre entreprise ou quelque chose comme ça; mais la gestion de mes comptes en Suisse n’est pas l'une de mes forces ni un sujet qui peut retenir mon attention très longtemps, malheureusement.  
  
Je dois admettre que je n'aime pas discuter d'argent dans un lieu si public, même aussi sûr que le Louis XV. On ne sait jamais qui peut écouter.  
  
Cependant, Alexis n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'engouement de la jeunesse, certainement, rien qui ne m’aurait fâchée en temps normal. Mais le vin du Louis XV est une merveille du monde qui enivre même les experts, et j'escomptais depuis plusieurs heures une fin de soirée...mémorable. 

J'espérais pouvoir poursuivre notre discussion dans un contexte plus privé. Normalement, cela fonctionne très bien pour moi. Hélas... 

Lorsque je suis revenue à ma table, j'y ai découvert Alexis en pleine discussion avec deux hommes attablés près de nous. 

Je ne les avais pas remarqués plus tôt, je suis une femme fidèle et n'avais d'attention que pour Alexis et le menu.

**POLICIER**

_Les policiers se redressent soudainement et prennent des notes attentives de ce qui suit._

De quoi parlaient-ils?

**DAME**

De poker, je crois. Ces hommes devaient également être en ville pour le Tournoi. 

**POLICIER**

_Un des policiers glisse une photographie de LLoyd vers la dame._

Et l'homme sur cette photo, que lui a-t'il dit?

**DAME**

Il lui a dit quelque chose comme, "Vous semblez être un homme qui se plaît à manipuler le hasard. Seriez-vous prêt à parier votre temps avec nous pour la soirée?"

Et puis, "Cela dépend de votre mise, monsieur."

Et enfin, "Je peux vous garantir une fin de soirée à votre goût, et qui n'aura pas de prix."

**POLICIER**

_Les policiers sont très concentrés sur leurs notes._

Que pensez-vous qu'il voulait dire par là?

**DAME**

Je pense qu'il a attiré mon jeune homme à une orgie homosexuelle, messieurs, me privant ainsi de sa compagnie pour ma propre petite aventure que je prévoyais cette nuit-là.

**POLICIERS**

_L'un des agents s'étouffe sur sa surprise. Le deuxième lui tape le dos, portant également un air éberlué. Aucun ne peut dire mot._

**DAME**

Je suis une femme lettrée et bien au fait des avancées des moeurs dans le monde. Je n'ai que 50 ans, après tout, et toute femme a ses besoins. 

**POLICIER**

_Sa voix encore un peu étranglée._

Et Alexis a accepté cette, euh... invitation?

**DAME**

Oui, bien sûr. L'homme plus âgé a fait allusion à "commander un dessert à emporter" à son partenaire. Au moins il était très poli. Il s'est excusé de me voler ainsi mon jeune ami, et m'a même remis ma carte bleue qui avait dû tomber de mon sac à main, pendant la soirée. Ils sont partis ensemble peu de temps après. 

_La dame soupire, l'esprit ailleurs._

Alexis ne s'est même pas retourné. Il était captivé. 

**POLICIER**

Avez-vous revu Alexis ou été en contact avec lui depuis cette soirée? 

**DAME**

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis. 

_Les policiers concluent leur entrevue et remercient la dame en prenant leur congé._

**DAME**

Merci à vous, messieurs. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous désirez plus de détails, je resterai à cet hôtel jusqu'à mon départ dans une semaine. 

_La dame se retourne vers le plus jeune des policiers et lui fait un clin d'oeil._

Surtout vous, jeune homme. 

/// FIN


End file.
